Sono Affectus
by LadyOfTheWest14
Summary: Dumbledore didn't want to see his adopted grandson hurting, so he put a spell on the whole school so everyone can share their feelings Through song!


Alright, Im going to say this once, okay? I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did, things would be A LOT different and I would be rich.

* * *

It was a cool October morning at Hogwarts, the school population were chatting as happily as could be expected, after the

rumors that Voldemort was back were confirmed, yet the saddest one knew all about this. Harry Potter, the child of the

Mauraders, The Boy-Who-Lived and 6th year student was sad because last year, his godfather Sirius Black, Harrys only

real family, had been killed by his own cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange. Ever since then, he had been depressed, but with the

added weight of the prophecy he barley talked and never smiled. Dumbledores eyes twinkled as he looked at the once happy

and content child he considered a grandson. _'Maybe this will help...' _He thought, pulling out his wand discreetly, murmuring the

words _"Sono Affectus" _(1) Nobody noticed as the magic settled around them. Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, a secretive smile

on his face, while he unstuck his lemon drops.

Hemione Granger was a brilliant girl, top of her class and the best witch of her generation. She was sitting with her friends, Ron

Weasley and Harry Potter. She rolled her eyes as she heard Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil complaining about their apperiances

_'Why are they so obsessed over this? Their both as skinny as sticks' _She thought. Suddenly, She felt a warm sensation thats

associated with magic, making Hermione stand up and the hall to quiet. Suddenly, music started playing, coming from nowhere

and everywhere all at once. Against Hermiones will, her mouth opened, and words started flowing from her mouth unbidden.

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look, I see_

_Young girls dying to be on TV_

_They won't stop till they've reached their dreams_

Hermione, glanced over at Lavender and Pavarti, making them and the whole school realize she was speaking about them.

_Diet pills, surgery_

_Photoshopped pictures in magazines_

_Telling them how they should be_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

_I guess things are not how they used to be_

_There's no more normal families_

_Parents act like enemies_

_Making kids feel like it's World War III_

She looked over at the Slytherin table now, or more specifically, Draco Malfoy.

_No one cares, no one's there_

_I guess we're all just too damn busy_

_And money's our first priority_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

She looked at everyone, from the Cold Slytherins, to the Baffled Gryffindors, to the Curious

Ravenclaws, to the Awestruck Hufflepuffs judging them all

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Rich guys driving big SUVs_

_While kids are starving in the streets_

_No one cares_

_No one likes to share_

_I guess life's unfair_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something, something is wrong_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on?_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

The music died down, and Hermione was left standing in the middle of the Great Hall, blushing furiously. Slowly,

someone started to clap. Everyone turned to the sound, There, with her radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace,

was Luna Lovegood, with a serious and solemn look in her eyes instead of her usual misty look. A few Hufflepuffs

started clapping next, and before you could say 'Quidditch' everyone was on their feet applauding. Well, except

the Slytherins, but they had an image to maintain after all.

* * *

End Chapter 1

(1) Sono Affectus - It means Singing Emotions

Song is Crazy by Simple Plan

Peace, LadyOfTheWest14


End file.
